


Nico di Angelo is Emo Trash

by lesbianreyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mentions of Solangelo, nico is emo trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianreyna/pseuds/lesbianreyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr post that says there are three types of emos: sad My Chemical Romance fans, happy Fall Out Boy fans, and gay Panic! At the Disco fans.  In which Nico is all three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico di Angelo is Emo Trash

It was too hot to do much of anything but lie around and complain. Activities had been canceled for the day after an unfortunate incident involving several young demigods passing out during weapons training under the blazing summer sun. Luckily, the Hades cabin always seemed to be a few degrees colder than anywhere else at Camp Half-Blood. Or unluckily, if you happened to be Nico di Angelo. As far as he was concerned, the only two people who belonged in the Hades cabin were himself and Hazel Levesque, when she happened to be visiting from Camp Jupiter.  
Hazel was visiting Camp Half-Blood for the week, to avoid the California heat. Unfortunately, Long Island wasn’t faring much better. The whole country was boiling. Much to Nico’s dismay, she’d brought along her stupid, giant boyfriend, Frank. They were sitting on the floor playing Go Fish. Percy was sprawled out on one of the extra bunks, moaning and flailing his arms about dramatically.  
“Jackson, what’s your problem?” Nico said, setting down the book he had been trying to read and sitting up on his bunk.  
“It’s so freaking hot out,” Percy said, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.  
“Can’t you just go jump in the lake or something? It’s not like you have to worry about drowning,” Nico said.  
“Even the water’s hot. Besides, that would mean walking to get there, which would mean standing in the sun for five minutes. I’d probably pass out,” Percy said.  
Nico wasn’t sure if Percy’s aversion to heat was because he was the son of an ocean god or because he was just a drama queen. Either way, it was annoying.  
“Come play cards with us. It’ll get your mind off the heat,” Hazel said.  
“Be warned, though. Hazel’s killer at Go Fish. I haven’t won a single game,” Frank said. Hazel blushed and kissed him on the cheek.  
If Nico saw one more stupid display of affection from those two, he was going to beat both of them into the ground, hundred degree heat be damned.  
“We need music,” Percy said. “Nico, pass me your iPod.”  
Nico could feel his face going pale. He picked up his book and hid his face behind it, pretending to read. “Don’t have one,” he said, trying his best to sound casual.  
“Dude, I saw you listening to it the other day,” Percy said.  
“You wouldn’t know any of the songs,” Nico said, hating the way his voice squeaked when he was nervous.  
“What kind of stuff do you even listen to? Death metal?” Percy said.  
“Gregorian chants?” Hazel said.  
“I… don’t actually know that many music genres. Something else that’s weird and obscure?” Frank added.  
“It’s nothing. I lent it to Will,” Nico lied.  
“I think he keeps it in his sock drawer,” Hazel said, standing up and rifling through Nico’s dresser. Nico, in a last attempt to protect his secret, tried to pull her away, but she grabbed the iPod with a victory shout and tossed it across the room to Percy.  
“Let’s see what we’ve got here,” Percy said, turning it on. “Ha! No passcode.”  
Nico cursed silently for not putting a password on his iPod. He didn’t think he’d ever have to worry about it.  
Hazel and Frank gathered around Percy as he swiped around, looking for Nico’s music app. _It’s all over now_ , Nico thought, _this is it_. He turned away from them and braced for the inevitable.  
“Wait a second,” Hazel said, “Half the songs on here are by some band called Panic! At the Disco.”  
“Didn’t they sing that song about closing the goddamn door?” Percy said, stifling a laugh.  
Frank was cracking up. “You’re totally emo!” he shouted.  
Percy and Hazel were both silent for a moment. Then, Percy said, “How would you know whether or not this band was emo?”  
Frank’s grin faltered, then disappeared. He cleared his throat. “I may have gone through a phase a couple of years ago…”  
“You mean you were emo? You? _Frank Zhang?_ ” Percy said. Even Hazel cracked a smile. Nico was glad to have the attention off him, for now anyway. “Come on, guys. Doesn’t everyone go through an emo stage at one point or another?”  
“Nah, man. Just you and di Angelo, apparently,” Percy said, giggling so hard tears pooled in his eyes.  
“I’m not emo,” Nico tried to argue, but no one heard him.  
“We didn’t even have emos in the forties. Sorry Frank,” Hazel said. “Look, they’re not all Panic! At the Disco. This one’s by someone called My Chemical Romance.”  
“MCR? Oh man, even I wasn’t _that_ emo,” Frank said.  
“I’m not emo,” Nico repeated, “And I downloaded that a long time ago. I don’t even listen to them anymore.” It was only half a lie. He hadn’t been listening to MCR that much lately, at least not as much as he used to. Though, if “Welcome to the Black Parade” started playing, he probably wouldn’t skip it.  
“Nico di Angelo is emo trash!” Percy shouted, jumping to his feet and dropping the iPod on the bed. Hazel grabbed it and continued digging through Nico’s music.  
“Go ahead and shout it to the world, will you?” Nico muttered. Percy probably didn’t hear him over the sound of his own laughter.  
“Look, there’s a whole playlist filled with Fall Out Boy songs,” Hazel said. “It’s called ‘Will’ with…oh my gods, is that a kissy face emoji?”  
“That’s it,” Nico shouted, practically leaping across the room and snatching the iPod out of Hazel’s hands. “Will made that playlist, not me. I don’t even listen to Fall Out Boy.” A blatant lie. Nico listened to that playlist almost every night, but he wasn’t about to admit that to his friends. It wasn’t even because he liked Fall Out Boy- it was, however, because he liked Will.  
“You could have deleted it,” Frank pointed out.  
“Face it. You kept it because you’re head-over-heels in love with your boyfriend, and also emo trash,” Percy said.  
“He’s not my boyfriend, and I’m not emo,” Nico said.  
“You just keep telling yourself that, di Angelo.”


End file.
